1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system which is manipulated as entertainment in time to music.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game system manipulated as entertainment in time to music was for example disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (TOKU-KAI-HEI) No. 11-151380. In this type of game system, a sequence for manipulating manipulation members (such as push-buttons) of an input apparatus are specified to a player on the game screen of a monitor in time with music which is reproduced as background music (BGM). When the player manipulates the input apparatus in accordance with the specified commands, sound effects corresponding to the manipulations are superimposed over the BGM. In addition, the player is evaluated based on the degree of match between the specified manipulation sequence and the actual manipulations carried out by the player.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (TOKU-KAI-HET) No. 11-7504 disclosed a game system in which a CPU and a liquid crystal display apparatus and the like are provided in an auxiliary memory apparatus for storing data of a game system for home use, it being possible to use the auxiliary memory apparatus itself as a portable game device. This type of game system makes it possible to enjoy the game in a way not possible on a single game device, by providing some sort of connection between the game played on the main body of the game device and the game played on the portable game device provided as an auxiliary memory apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to increase the novelty of a musical game system by providing a connection between the game played on the main body of the game device and the game played on the game device functioning as an auxiliary memory apparatus.
A first aspect of this invention provides a game system comprising first and second game devices, the second game device comprising memory device for save which allows the second game device to function as an auxiliary memory apparatus of the first game device, each of the first and second game devices comprising an input apparatus having a plurality of manipulation members which outputs a signal in accordance with manipulation of the manipulation members; memory device for game in which there are stored for each tune data for music reproduction for reproducing a plurality of tunes and timing data stipulating a series of manipulations of the input apparatus in correspondence with the plurality of tunes being stored in the memory device; tune selecting device which selects one tune from the plurality of tunes; manipulation guide device which specifies a series of manipulations of the input apparatus corresponding to the selected tune to a player based on timing data corresponding to the selected tune; music reproducing device which reproduces the selected tune based on data for music reproduction corresponding to the selected tune; the first game device comprising record executing device which stores information corresponding to the progression of the game executed in the first game device in the memory device for save of the second game device by using data stored in the memory device for game; and the second game device comprising selection range setting device which sets a range of selectable tunes in the tune selecting device of the second game device based on the information corresponding to the progression of the game stored in the memory device for save.
According to this aspect, a tune can be selected from a plurality of tunes and a series of manipulations corresponding to the tune can be specified to the player by the manipulation guide device in the first game device and the second game device. When the player manipulates the input apparatus in compliance with the specification from the manipulation guide device, a tune corresponding to the selected tune is reproduced, giving the player a sensation of manipulating the input apparatus in time with the music and enabling him or her to experience the pleasure of performing or directing music. The range of selectable tunes in the second game device changes in accordance with the progression of the game in the first game device. Therefore, one of the pleasures of playing the game on the first game device is that the selectable tunes in the second game device change, thereby adding an element which cannot be realized by using a single game device. Consequently, the novelty of the game system is increased and the player""s interest can be sufficiently maintained. The progression of the first game device can be represented by the number of completed plays, the number of tunes in which the game result has exceeded a predetermined result, etc. The game result can for example be evaluated according to the degree of match between the series of manipulations stipulated in the timing data and the actual manipulations of the input apparatus which are carried out by the player. The degree of match can for example be evaluated according to the size of temporal deviation between the timings of the series of manipulations stipulated in the timing data and the manipulations which are actually carried out. The music reproduction device may continuously reproduce the main melody of the tune irrespective of whether the input apparatus is manipulated, or may reproduce the main melody when the input apparatus has been correctly manipulated in the manner specified by the manipulation guide device.
A second aspect of this invention comprises the game system described in the first aspect, wherein the first game device comprises selection range setting device which sets a range of selectable tunes in the tune selecting device of the first game device based on the progression of the game in the first game device.
According to this aspect, the range of selectable tunes in the first game device and the second game device changes in accordance with the progression of the game in the first game device. Therefore, the player""s enthusiasm for progressing in the first game device, and consequently his or her interest in the game system, can be increased by enlarging the range of selectable tunes in both games as the progression of the game executed in the first game device increases.
A third aspect of this invention comprises the game system described in the second aspect, wherein the selection range setting device of the first game device enlarges the range of selectable tunes in the first game device in compliance with progression of the game, and the selection range setting device of the second game device enlarges the range of selectable tunes in the tune selecting device of the second game device in compliance with an increasing progression which is identified from the information provided in correspondence with the progression of the game stored in the memory device for save.
According to this aspect, the player""s enthusiasm for progressing in the first game device, and consequently his or her interest in the game system, can be increased as mentioned in the example of the second aspect.
A fourth aspect of this invention comprises the game system according to the first or second aspect, wherein the record executing device of the first game device stores information for determining whether each of the plurality of tunes has been selected in the game executed in the first game device as information provided in correspondence with the progression in the memory device for save; and the selection range setting device of the second game device sets the range of selectable tunes based on the information provided in correspondence with the progression stored in the memory device for save, so that tunes corresponding to the tunes which were selected in the game executed in the first game device are made selectable in the second game device.
According to this aspect, by setting the number of selectable tunes in the first game device to increase as the progression in the game increases, the number of selectable tunes in the second game device also increases in accordance with the progression. Moreover, when a tune which has newly been made selectable is played in the first game device, a tune corresponding to that tune becomes selectable in the second game device, thereby making it possible to increase the player""s interest by tailoring the correspondence therebetween. For example, using a constitution wherein when one tune is selected on the first game device, the same tune can be played on the second game device, the player""s interest is at first concentrated on increasing his or her progression in the game executed on the first game device. As the player progresses through the game, tunes are then made newly selectable in the second game device. Thereafter, the player once again tries to increase his or her progression in the first game device. In this way, the player""s interest in both game devices can be maintained, and the second game device functions not only as an auxiliary memory apparatus of the first game device but also as effective device for providing a device of entertainment which cannot be realized by using a single game device.
A fifth aspect of this invention comprises the game system according to the first or second aspect, wherein the plurality of tunes prepared for the second game device matchs at least some of the plurality of tunes prepared for the first game device; the record executing device of the first game device stores information for determining whether each of the plurality of tunes has been selected in the game executed in the first game device as information provided in correspondence with the progression in the memory device for save; and the selection range setting device of the second game device sets the range of selectable tunes based on the information provided in correspondence with the progression stored in the memory device for save, so that tunes matching tunes which have been selected in the game executed in the first game device are made selectable in the second game device, and tunes matching unselected tunes become nonselectable.
According to this aspect, when the number of selectable tunes in the first game device is set so as to increase as the progression in the game increases, the number of selectable tunes in the second game device also increases in accordance with the progression as mentioned in the explanation of the fourth aspect. When a tune which has newly been made selectable is played in the first game device, a tune identical to that tune becomes selectable in the second game device, thereby making it possible to maintain the player""s interest in both game devices by enabling the player to play the same tune in the second game device as one selected in the first game device. Furthermore, the second game device functions not only as an auxiliary memory apparatus of the first game device but also as effective device for providing a device of entertainment which cannot be realized by using a single game device. Identical tunes need only have the same main melodic progression; Difference in accompaniments and arrangements of the tune makes nothing against the identity.
A sixth aspect of this invention comprises the game system according to the fifth aspect, wherein the second game device comprises information display device which displays information representing the number of tunes which have been selected in the game executed in the first game device on a screen of a display device provided in the second game device based on the information provided in correspondence with the progression stored in the memory device for save.
According to this aspect, the player can easily confirm the number of tunes that have been selected so far by the second game device.
A seventh aspect of this invention comprises the game system according to the first aspect, wherein the data for each music reproduction in the memory device for game of the first and second game devices includes data for generating sound effects which generates predetermined sound effect in compliance with a series of manipulations stipulated in the timing data; and when the player has manipulated the input apparatus in compliance with the series of manipulations specified by the manipulation guide device, the music reproducing devices of the first and second game devices generate sound effects based on the data for generating sound effects in correspondence with each manipulation.
According to this aspect, when the player manipulates the input apparatus in compliance with the specifications of the manipulation guide device, sound effects corresponding to the manipulation are generated. Consequently, the player has a stronger impression of performing the music and superimposing the sound effects over the predetermined music.
An eighth aspect of this invention comprises the game system according to the seventh aspect, wherein the data for generating sound effects stored in the memory device for game of the second game device is configured so that, when the player has correctly manipulated the input apparatus in correspondence with the series of manipulations specified by the manipulation guide device of the second game device, a main melody of the selected tune is reproduced from the music reproducing device.
According to this aspect, the second game device is prepared as an auxiliary memory apparatus of the first game device, and reliably reproduces the main melody even when its capability as a game device is lower than that of the first game device, thereby giving the player a reliable impression of playing with music.
A ninth aspect of this invention comprises the game system according to one of the first to eighth aspects, wherein the second game device comprises a built-in power battery, and is constituted as a portable game device which can be operated by power supplied from the power battery. According to this aspect, the player can carry the second game device any place separating from the first game device, thereby enabling the player to enjoy playing the game even where a power supply is not available. Consequently, the pleasure of the game system can be further increased.
A tenth aspect of this invention provides a computer-readable memory medium which can be used in a game system comprising first and second game devices, the second game device comprising memory device for save which allows the second game device to function as an auxiliary memory apparatus of the first game device, the memory medium storing a program for game for executing predetermined games provided in correspondence with music in the first and second game devices by using computers of the first and second game devices, and a data group for game which is needed to execute the program for game; the data group for game comprising (a) data for music reproduction for reproducing a plurality of tunes and (b) timing data for each tune stipulating a series of manipulations of the input apparatus in correspondence with each of the plurality of tunes; the program for game allowing the computers of the first and second game devices to function as tune selecting device which selects one tune from the plurality of tunes; manipulation guide device which specifies a series of manipulation of the input apparatus corresponding to the selected tune to a player based on timing data corresponding to the selected tune; music reproducing device which reproduces the selected tune based on data for music reproduction corresponding to the selected tune; and allowing the computer of the first game device to function as record executing device which stores information corresponding to the progression of the game executed in the first game device in the memory device for save of the second game device, and allowing the computer of the second game device to function as selection range setting device which sets a range of selectable tunes when the computer of the second game device functions as a tune selecting device based on the information corresponding to the progression of the game stored in the memory device for save.
According to this aspect, computers of the game devices read programs and data groups stored in the memory medium and execute the programs, thereby forming the game system of the first aspect.